The Duke University Medical Center Ischemic Heart Disease Specialized Center of Research, a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental clinical and fundamental research program, is directed at the reduction of death and disability from ischemic heart disease. The program involves scientists and physicians in the departments of Community and Family Medicine, Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Radiology, and Surgery. The clinical component encompasses research into each of the major manifestations of ischemic heart disease: acute myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, congestive heart failure, ischemic heart disease in the absence of significant coronary artery disease, refractory arrhythmias, and sudden death. The fundamental component encompasses research into the pathophysiology of the ischemic process and its effects on the pharmacologic action of therpeutic agents. The total effort is targeted at translating the results of research concerning the pathophysiology, diagnostic and prognostic evaluation, medical and surgical therapy, and rehabilitation and secondary prevention of ischemic heart disease into the clinical arena to reduce death and disability from IHD.